This Side
by Robopup24
Summary: There were two sides tugging at him, two sides clashing with each other. But which one could he choose…? -Possible Fox x Falco- ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** First off, let me tell you this straight out. I was drunk on milk and cookies they taste good and are addicting 3;; when I wrote this. Besides, I need to practice different stuff and that includes yaoi, which I have horrible experiences with and I needed to take a break from my main fic. I'm not sure if this is yaoi either XD;; So, if you want to flame me and stuff, go right ahead after ! reading this. Thank you.

* * *

"Ninety-one…ninety-two…"

Falco peered over his work, saw that Sonic was still counting the laps he was running around the planes, rolled his eyes, and then returned his attention to the engines. The avian frowned at some odd piece sticking out and absent-mindedly reached for a wrench.

"Ninety-nine…one hundred…one hundred and one…"

His wing met a foot instead. Falco slowly withdrew his wing and looked pointedly at Olimar. "What?"

The captain did not answer right away. He deliberately took his time, shifting from one foot to another, as if considering something. The Pikmin surrounding him were all staring at Falco with wide eyes. Most of them were jumping up and down and giving off annoying squeaks. Falco resisted the urge to toss a nearby screwdriver at them.

"What is it?"

Olimar nervously began. "Erm…are you finished repairing your ship?"

"No. Why the heck are you asking?"

"Fox wants to talk to you…"

Falco felt his heart leap. Fortunately, Olimar didn't seem to notice his uneasiness. "About what?"

Sonic suddenly felt the need to count louder. "One HUNDRED ninety…one HUNDRED ninety one…"

"I don't know." The captain shrugged. "But he told me it was important." Olimar hesitantly added, "He said he was…concerned about your behavior."

"Well he doesn't need to worry," Falco fixed his gaze on a perfectly fine motor. "And if he has a problem with my attitude-"

"It's not anything like that." Olimar hastily said. "It's just-"

"TWO HUNDRED and forty TWO…TWO HUNDRED and forty THREE…" Sonic's overly loud voice drowned out the rest of the captain's words, much to Falco's annoyance.

"Sonic! Keep it down!" Falco snapped. The hedgehog paid no attention to him as he counted even louder.

"TWO HUNDRED AND SIXTY! TWO HUNDRED AND…Hey!" Sonic was cut off as Falco 'accidentally' tripped him. The hedgehog landed flat on his face, his forward momentum sending him sliding across the smooth, marble surface. "What was that for? I was going to beat my record!"

"The only record you're breaking is the 'blabber-mouth' record." Falco muttered. "What were you going to say, Olimar?"

"Oh, yes…uh…" The captain watched Sonic huffily dash away. "Well…you should just see Fox. He's your friend after all. You've been avoiding him lately and he's wondering if something's wrong."

See Fox? That was the _last_ thing Falco wanted to do. "Tell him that he should tell me directly instead of sending middlemen over like this." The avian focused on the engine now very intently. Olimar still stood there, obviously not keen on leaving. Falco glanced at him. Olimar meekly shrugged. "_What_ is it?"

"I-I just remembered something," Olimar stammered. "It's nothing r-really." Falco's suspicions were aroused. Why was the little man acting so nervous suddenly? Before Falco could ask him, Olimar was practically fleeing up the stairs, his Pikmin scrambling to keep up.

Falco was puzzled by Olimar's odd behavior. He looked behind him to see if there was anything of interest. Nothing. The avian tried to concentrate on the repairs but found that his heart wasn't into it. He angrily berated himself. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he keep his thoughts off of-?

Falco stopped himself right there, but the anger still boiled in his blood as he stormed out of the flight hanger. He wanted to break something, scream at someone, _anything_ to forget that vile emotion rising up in him.

He had no such luck unfortunately…

Falco cursed himself rather loudly, startling R.O.B. who happened to be patrolling the hallways. The avian ignored the robot's inquisitive stare and practically tore open the door to his room.

"Careful with the door. We just fixed it yesterday after Dedede smashed it." R.O.B. cheerfully reminded. Falco gave him a dirty look and slammed the door.

In the darkness of his room, he could somehow sort his feelings out. But as Falco tried to deny the emotion that stirred up in him whenever Fox passed by, the more it seemed to multiply. Falco slumped against the cool wall, feeling suddenly very weary.

"So what if I think I 'love' that fur ball?" Falco snapped at himself. "We're just friends and it'll stay that way!"

He would never admit it, never let it out that he wanted something more deeper with Fox. He longed for it with a passion that took almost all his mental strength to contain, to keep it locked inside of him.

It disgusted and captivated Falco.

They were two sides tugging at him, two sides clashing with each other. But which one could he choose…?

Falco shook his head. It could wait tomorrow. Maybe everything would be clearer tomorrow…

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Wow. I didn't expect _anyone_ to be interested in this. Thank you to the people who reviewed and favorited this! o3o Well, I suppose for the readers out there I'll try to continue this the best I can without mangling it XD;

* * *

"What was his problem?" Sonic paced so fast that even he himself had trouble keeping track. "Everyone's so serious and moody around here. I mean honestly. All I was doing was taking a quick jog around the hanger and he gets ticked off at me!"

Mr. Game and Watch gave a consoling beep. The hedgehog ignored him as he continued his ranting.

"What is wrong with everyone? Don't they know how to have fun anymore?" The two-dimensional man shrugged. Game and Watch had no clue why Sonic chose him to listen to his troubles, but the monochrome wonder didn't mind. He buried his face into the magazine, half-listening to the hedgehog, half-listening to the music blaring down the hallway.

"This place sucks," Sonic sulked. "Especially Falco! Have you been noticing how weird he's been acting? I bet that he's up to something like…"

"…Like what?"

Sonic literally jumped out of his shoes when he realized that the very person he had been insulting was standing behind him, an amused smile on his beak. Mr. Game and Watch looked up and gave a series of beeps that might have been a sort of chuckle.

"What is it, Sonic? What am I planning?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Sonic looked out the door, searching for some excuse to leave the room. "Uh…I have to go now. I…erm…promised to help someone out…with…stuff." Before Falco could continue probing, the hedgehog was already racing down the hallway.

Mr. Game and Watch took note that Falco seemed visibly relaxed once Sonic left. The monochrome wonder said nothing, however, and continued to pretend that he was engaged in some very interesting article.

Brawlers always did act weird, anyway, during the springtime. It must be something in the air…

* * *

Fox hurried across the huge deck, paws in his pockets, his mood irritable despite the cheery weather. The Halberd was finally nearing Isle Delfino where they would spend their vacation. The vulpine scowled at the bright, blue strip of sky above them. There was little that would take his mind off Falco. That bird had been acting rather…queer lately. Fox, of course, was worried. What had gotten into Falco, anyway? He had sent Olimar to ask, but he got little results. Falco refused to even talk to him and, despite Fox's best efforts, mysteriously managed to avoid him flawlessly.

Such behavior was not normal. Fox leaned against a rail, his tail flicking moodily. God, if he could somehow get Falco to talk to him…

"Heads up!"

Fox's paw shot out instantly and caught the speeding baseball with ease. A small boy, at least for his age, hurried over, his baseball cap tilted askew. Fox tossed the ball back at the boy. "Thanks Fox!" Ness thanked the pilot. "You know, you should play baseball with us sometime. You'd make a great pitcher."

"Huh," Fox shrugged. An idea popped into his head. It was crazy, but if it worked, he might know what was troubling Falco… "Maybe. By the way, Ness…do you think you can do a favor for me?"

Ness adjusted his cap so it faced right-side up once more. "Sure. What cha need?"

"It's about Falco…"

* * *

"Falco, stop hogging the remote!"

Falco only changed the channel once more. Popo and Nana exchanged annoyed looks. "Why don't you run around or something instead?" The avian frowned as he watched a tin man jerk to life on the screen. He changed the channel once more. The Ice Climbers were defiant.

"You've been sitting there for over two hours!"

"We want our turn now!" Nana chimed in.

If only they would leave him alone! The only real way he could forget everything, at least briefly, was to zone out. There were two ways he could do that: take a spin in his Arwing or watch the TV. Much to his displeasure, his Arwing had been damaged as it had been loaded onto the Halberd. And he didn't _want_ to give up control of the remote as it'll let his mind wander back to…

"Falco! Give up the remote now!"

Falco twirled the remote teasingly in front of their faces. "Make me." Before they could react, he tucked the remote into his jacket and focused his full attention on the dancing fish on the television.

Popo and Nana suddenly tackled him to the ground. Dang, for such small stature they sure were tough! Falco kept his grip on the remote as he attempted to flee to the safety of the stairs. Nana had a firm grip on his legs though and Popo held his arms down. "Give us the remote!"

Falco was about to retort with some sharp remark when he saw the familiar silhouette in the window that made his pulse quicken. Oh crap.

"You want it so bad? Take it!" Falco tossed the remote away and took the chance to run off the moment he felt their gloved grips loosened. Crap. Of all the worst times…hopefully Fox hadn't seen him. Screw the crap about love and how wonderful it was! All he knew was that it was a horrible, horrible curse…

* * *

"…Read minds?" Ness looked at Fox like he was crazy. "I don't think I-"

"You have PSI powers, don't you?" Fox sighed. "Look, there's something wrong with Falco. He won't even look at me!"

The boy nodded empathetically. "Uh-huh…but I don't like the idea of trying to read other people's minds. I think I can do it, but…I really don't think it's right." Ness spoke slowly, as if he was pondering his words as he talked. "I never really tried."

Fox might've known. Ness would have never thought of messing with people like that: he was sometimes a goody-two shoes like that. Before Fox could urge him though, he caught sight of a familiar blue and red blur. Falco.

"Thanks Ness," Fox swiftly said. "Sorry if I bugged you…I'll be going now." With that, Fox raced toward the door. His only thought was to catch Falco…

* * *

Of all the worst hiding places, did he have to choose this one?

Wario's room smelled like garlic and stank like rotten eggs. Falco nearly gagged from the stench when he first entered the room. Well, no one else in their right mind would follow him here, which was good. Unless Wario came in, this was an ideal hiding place. The stench alone chased away many of the Brawlers.

It was happening all over again. Everything was going smoothly as long as there was no damned sign of that fur ball. But now, when he thought he had everything under control, the emotion came roaring back at full speed. Was he going to put up with this all his life?

"Why does it have to be that cocky fox?" Falco muttered to himself. "It could have been someone else. Why him?" He had almost had no strength to deal with the whole matter. But he would never submit to the passion flowing inside of him! Never!

The door unexpectedly creaked open, making Falco jump. A weak curse died on his tongue as the vulpine standing in the doorway, panting from his intense run, growled, "All right, Falco. What's going on?"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Oh dear…what will ever happen to poor Falco? O3o

* * *

Trapped. Trapped with his worst nightmare…and possibly best dream? No! Don't think that way!

"What is going on, Falco?" Fox harshly repeated, stepping closer. Falco instinctively stepped back, searching for a way to escape. "You've been avoiding me lately…"

"Nothing," Falco's voice barely betrayed his emotions. "What makes…you think…that? Move out of the way!" He slowly made his way for the door but Fox blocked his way.

"You're not going anywhere, Falco, until you tell me what the heck has gotten into you!"

"Nothing has gotten into me!" Falco tried to push his captain away, his voice sounding suddenly too loud for himself. Fox gripped his arm, not intent on letting Falco go. He feebly tried to pull away.

"There's something wrong!" Fox suddenly lowered his voice, sounding much calmer and restrained now. "Look, I'm your friend and I'm concerned about you! If something's bothering you, you can tell me."

Falco looked away, silently debating. The latter waited for his answer, his tail flicking impatiently. _Would he believe me? Would he hate me for…loving him? _The avian opened his beak, but quickly closed it. No. He couldn't tell…

"OI! What are you doing in here?" Wario had burst in, knocking Fox away. The pilot had simply moved more from the smell of the garlic that Wario had lingering around him. "Out! Out!"

Saved by the garlic man? Maybe so. Falco fled, his head spinning like mad.

* * *

He had been pacing the room for over an hour now.

Mr. Game and Watch briefly wondered why everyone seemed interested in telling him their troubles. Was it because they thought that he was considered 'special'? That he couldn't really understand what they said? How silly. He flipped his magazine side-ways to look at a poster.

"She's been awful made at me ever since I stopped sending her gifts." Olimar muttered. "I can't send gifts nowadays…it's awful expensive to send gifts by space…" Game and Watch simply beeped. "Yes, yes, of course. But she's-"

Falco suddenly stormed past them, knocking the tiny captain down. Olimar gave a small yell of protest and Game and Watch looked up in annoyance. Falco made no sign that he had heard and was soon gone. The monochrome hero clicked (which might have been a sort of mutter) and returned to his magazine. Olimar looked at Game and Watch, then at Falco. He leaped to his feet and hurried after the upset avian, intent on finding out what had happened.

* * *

"Hypocrite."

"What are you talking about?" Ness made an unconvincing innocent look. "I don't know what you're…uh…talking about."

Sonic tapped his feet, a big grin on his face. "You're reading minds, aren't you?"

Ness gave a shaky laugh. "No…why?"

"You had your eyes closed and you were mumbling, 'So _that's_ what he's thinking!'" The hedgehog laughed. "You're horrible at lying."

Ness gave a sheepish grin and answered, "Okay, okay. But I had to…listen." The boy hopped onto a crate, looking a bit uncomfortable. "I know it was wrong but…it was by accident! I was just thinking it over and…it just happened."

"So who were you listening to?" Sonic curiously inquired.

"Falco," Ness's expression turned serious. "Look, he needs our help."

"With what?"

The boy leaped from his spot and whispered in Sonic's ear. Sonic's eyes widened. "Wow. That's all I have to say."

"It's not _that_ bad." Ness answered. "We have to help him."

"'We'?"

"You got yourself into this," Ness cheerily answered. "There's no getting out of it." Sonic groaned. "Well, I have a plan. But I don't know if it'll work without your help…"

Sonic held up his hands. "Fine. What is it?"

* * *

**Author's Note (Again): **I know this is a short crappy chapter XD;;; Shoot me for it, 'kay? Or flame me. Whatever.


End file.
